


Spoils of War

by maxthebd



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora is being a brat, Biting, F/F, Fashion & Couture, Fingerfucking, Former Lovers - Freeform, Knifeplay, Marking, No betas we post like men, Nobody needs a hug, Possessive Behavior, Power Dynamics, Scent Kink, Scent Marking, They just need to finish what they start, Vaginal Fingering, seemingly dubious consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 18:07:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17585744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxthebd/pseuds/maxthebd
Summary: This wasn't a gift. This dress was a declaration of war. Fortunately, Adora and Catra are well-versed in hand to hand combat.On several levels.





	Spoils of War

Fear. Adora was actually scared when one of the castle staff told her of the package delivered to her quarters.

The fear shifted to annoyance when she opened the package sent from Plumeria and held it up so she could fully see the gift.

“I’m a damn idiot,” Adora sneered at herself because leave it to Perfuma to send her a dress.

If she could even call it that. Eyes wide when she realized just how much of the dress wasn’t there, Adora relieved every insult Catra hurled at her about being oblivious. 

Coverage in the front, body-fitting skirt with two slits that almost made the bottom skirt pointless, flesh-toned fabric bedecked in glittering jewels would make her look almost naked.

This was a naked dress.

She couldn’t wear this to the gala. Adora refused. 

She wanted to throw the whole damn package out of the nearest window and into the nearest ravine. Something must have happened on the way from Plumeria and package, what package? Dress, what dress?

“This isn’t even an actual dress,” she hissed, shoving the dress back into the packaging and throwing her arms in the air when it didn’t fit as it did upon delivery.

This was a damn proposition and even she knew it. She also couldn’t wear it. Not with the still tender marks tracking down her back. “Maybe if I hide this somewhere and just say that it never came-”

“I can hear you panicking from the hall,” Bow knocked on the open door. “Did you get Perfuma’s gift?”

Adora’s face flushed scarlet. “This. isn’t a gift,” she threw the bundle at Bow, who caught it and held the dress up from high. 

“Oh, damn,” he drawled, turning the dress around to see the back. “I’m also going to remind you that you did agree to wear whatever she sent and Plumeria is hosting. It would be rude of you not to wear it.” He rotated the dress again and held it up in front of Adora. “And a damn shame. You’ll look amazing in this.”

Adora’s eyes snapped wide when Bow’s words sank in. Squinting at her friend, she watched the archer unzip the back and lay the dress on the bed. “Bow, where’s Glimmer?”

Bow laughed once, the noise sharp and hard. “Let’s just say that Glimmer is having issues finding a dress, so Perfuma also sent her one that wasn’t quite as - naked as yours. Go ahead and put it one, she’s going to flip.”

Maybe it was a Bright Moon thing, Adora reasoned, suddenly confused. “Why would she be upset at all?”

“Other than Glimmer’s not-so-subtle crush on you, which is also a damn shame because I happen to know how you feel about a certain Force Commander.” Bow sidled up to Adora and ignored Adora’s yelped response. “Is it okay to touch you?”

“Yeah,” Adora allowed Bow to spin her and lift her arms up skyward so he could pull the tunic up and over her head. A part of her knew she should be wary of a man attempting to undress her, but this was Bow. “I don’t feel anything about Catra. I… can’t.”

She trusted Bow.

He had yet to misplace that trust either.

A quick unwrap and the cloth binding her breasts fell to the floor, a warm hand settling lightly in between her shoulder blades. “I know. As your friend, I won’t judge you. As Glimmer’s friend, I feel for you because I shouldn’t have said anything about it. But once she sees you in this, it’s going to be obvious.”

Adora looked over her shoulder at the archer. “I’m sorry.”

“You can handle the rest behind the screen,” he prodded her toward the dressing screen and waited for her silhouette to shift. The leggings went over the top of the screen and he slid the dress over as well. “Just let me know if you need help with the zip-” he paused when Adora stepped out from behind the screen and stood in front of him. “Wow. I take it back. This isn’t just a proposition. Plumeria just declared war.”

“Don’t remind me,” Adora smoothed her hands down her hips, mindful of the gems glittering fabric. The halter front plunged past her chest, ending mid-torso and Adora felt her face burn with embarrassment. Feeling the slits on the skirt’s sides and also feeling exposed, she followed Bow’s motion to turn and tried to regain her confidence. She trained hard. It was just the damn scars and her emotions and she sighed and just leaned into the moment.

Whistling, Bow stepped close enough for Adora to feel his body heat against her skin. “Oh wow,” he remarked, a light finger touching the end of the back’s dip, which sat on the curve of her lower back. “Can we make a bet to see how fast someone flirts with you tonight?”

“Can we not,” she scowled, spinning back to her friend and listening to the fabric whisper in the effort. “I just want to get this party over with.”

“You look like you’re going to need a wingman. Or someone with a big stick to beat hands away. GLIMMER!” He shouted for the final member of their squad, who appeared momentarily in a dash of pink sparkles. 

“Oh my - oh wait, you’re not naked,” Glimmer gasped upon landing, pink eyes wide at Adora’s new attire. “I’m going to kill her,” she spat and walked around to see Adora’s front. “You look, um, you look amazing, but your back. Adora, we can always find another dress for you to wear if you don’t want to wear something so, um, revealing.”

Bow set a placating hand on Glimmer’s shoulder. “I say she shows them off. She earned them protecting Bright Moon and now she’s here with us to celebrate. Where’s your gift, Glimmer?”

“I’m not wearing it. It’s boring and -”

“Hate to break it to you, babe, but you’re not shaped like Soldier Girl here,” ever the voice of Reason, Bow started directing Glimmer back toward Adora’s door. “Adora, you have two hours. I’ll send someone in to help you with hair and makeup here in a few. Glimmer, let’s get dressed-” the rest of his comment swallowed by the closed door, Adora all but collapsed onto the bed.

“I’m already tired,” she told the room, wincing when another knock resounded on the door.

“Come in,” she answered, watching Mermista enter with a box in hand.

The teal-haired Queen stopped dead in her tracks when Adora sat up on her elbows to look at her. “Oh, Perfuma’s bold,” she remarked and kept walking to the vanity, having shaken something off. “Don’t let Seahawk see you in this.”

“So I’ve heard,” Adora grimaced and watched Mermista set the box down on the vanity before walking over to Adora, using a glimmering thigh to knock Adora’s knees wide. “And that I’m probably going to be touched by everyone tonight because there’s almost no back to this dress at all.”

A cool hand slid up one of Adora’s thighs as Mermista looked at the blonde, her face contemplative. “Starting now, Princess,” she held her hand out for Adora to take. “I’m here to fix your hair.” She pulled Adora up to standing and guided her to the vanity with a hand that glanced off of Adora’s back before Mermista stopped Adora in her tracks. “You weren’t kidding about the back.”

“I know,” Adora sat down and waited for Mermista to prepare her tools. “And can you stop with the weird looks? You have Sea Hawk.”

“Nah, because I’m not blind,” Mermista smirked and continued working with powder on Adora’s face. “Now don’t blush. You’ll ruin my work.” 

~*~*~*~

Scorpia and Catra arrived with little fanfare and immediately parted ways. Seeing Scorpia near the food, Catra made her way to the darker portion of the gathering area and hid in the massive crowd to observe her surroundings.

So many princesses.

But no She-Ra, she noticed, swiping a hor d'oeuvre from a passing tray, a drink from another and settling on a tree root to continue watching the crowd.

Today’s mission was diplomatic and espionage at its worst. Go to the gala, laugh because they extended an invitation to Scorpia even after the last Princess Prom, gather intel, plant a few bugs and return to the Fright Zone with no combat if possible. Scorpia would take advantage of being a Princess and Catra would accompany her to go against She-Ra if necessary.

It felt too easy. It was easy. This trip was more a break from the Horde than a legitimate mission.

A flash of pink sparkles dropped Glimmer and Bow into the middle of the party. Air displaced from beating wings and a shadow overhead heading toward an open part of the field told Catra without hearing anyone in particular just who arrived.

Adora.

Who was not in She-Ra form, nor did she carry the sword at all, Catra looked at Adora again, seeing a delicate blush on her former friend’s face as she trailed behind Angella toward Perfuma.

Plumeria’s Princess rose to greet her Queen and when finished, embraced Adora with a happy “you’re wearing it! You look stunning!”

Catra still wasn’t sure what “it” was, because it wasn’t the usual dress she’d seen at these parties.

Adora looked almost naked. 

Perfuma, undeterred by Adora’s reluctance, draped an arm around Adora’s waist and guided her through the Gala. To everyone else, she appeared excited, but Catra knew what arousal looked and smelled like and reminded herself that combat was not advised for this trip.

Damn shame too.

Taking solace in Adora looking incredibly uncomfortable and a little miserable despite how good she looked, Catra smelled Scorpia behind her.

“Oh wow,” Scorpia looked where everyone else at the party did. “I had to make sure Adora wasn’t naked. Are we sure she’s not hiding a major set of cajones under there?”

Catra snorted because she knew precisely what was under that dress, in intimate detail.

“Our Princess sent it as a gift for She-Ra. We spent weeks on it,” one of the villagers turned to them, pride writ all over them. “It’s a sign of Perfuma’s love for the She-Ra,” the villager sniffled and stepped back into the crowd, leaving Catra and Scorpia to snicker behind them.

Catra watched Adora gently undivest herself of Perfuma before the blond danced around the crowd to the safety of the tree roots. 

And that was Catra’s signal to check out the sign of Perfuma’s love for the She-Ra. “Scorpia, I’ll meet you back here in an hour.”

“Yeah, remember, no combat.” Scorpia reminded her, following Catra’s line of sight and laughing. “Better yet, just don’t rip her dress too much. It’s too pretty to ruin.”

Snorting, Catra swiped another beverage from another tray and sauntered to the other side of the party. “As you said, no combat,” she laughed and sniffed the air, sifting through the smells to find the correct set of roots.

She made it through four nooks before she found the correct one.

“Never pegged you as the hiding type,” she snarked, standing in the entrance to watch Adora down two glasses of the fermented drink and then look at Catra without seeing Catra.

“Another glass of this stuff and-” Adora cut herself off when she realized just who was with her, blocking the only way into the nook - and the only way out.

Catra stepped over a smaller root and all but trapped Adora against the crux of the tree roots. “If you say ‘you’ll be fine’, I’ll remind you that you’re a lightweight wearing what should be illegal and being the people-pleaser you are, that’s a bad thing.”

There went Adora’s face up in flames again for the umpteenth time that night. It was one thing for Catra to comment on her attire to knock Adora off balance. The four glasses of whatever was going around to drink didn’t help either.

It was another for that long scanning look and that damned smirk on her enemy’s face to give her goosebumps all over again.

“They tell me that it was a gift from the flower chick, handsy thing, isn’t she?”

“It was a gift I agreed to wear,” Adora answered low, shifting uncomfortably and pressing her thighs together when Catra moved.

Adora had the height advantage, but Catra’s mere presence was enough to pin her in place. “But you don’t want her, do you?”

“Do you have any idea how uncomfortable I am right now? This dress has no back, two straps are literally holding it onto me, and I’m afraid if I walk too fast, I’ll show everything!” Adora exclaimed, flailing her arms only to feel Catra’s gloved hands grab her own and guide her arms back down to her sides. The feline hybrid stepped close, pressing herself against Adora and Adora back against the tree. 

“I’m going to turn you around,” Catra purred, nuzzling Adora’s neck with her nose before gently turning the woman to face the roots. “Do I bother you?” She paused and froze at the sight of red marks, four for each hand running down Adora’s back.

She wasn’t kidding about the delicate straps crisscrossing her back either. No wonder her hair was put up and off of her neck, between the scars and Adora’s back itself, Catra felt her mouth go dry. Swallowing, Catra shook herself out of her reverie and lifted a clawed hand to Adora’s shoulder.

“I know you,” Adora mumbled, goosebumps erupting when claws retraced the tracks they took a few months prior.

“Adora,” she purred, claws retracting to settle on Adora’s hips, uncovered thumbs rubbing small circles into the small of Adora’s back. “You really can see everything in this thing. It looks-”

“Stupid? You’re telling me, I feel really ex-” a hand over Adora’s mouth ended that thought before Catra bodily spun her back around.

“Stop talking,” Catra dropped her hand, letting newly-bared claws trace slowly down Adora’s throat and settling under her jaw. “Good girl,” she rasped, using her position to stare straight up at Adora. “You’re beautiful like this.”

And like the good soldier Adora was, she stayed silent, pupils blowing wide when her situation sank in. Catra could easily kill her right now and Adora was just intoxicated enough to not care in the slightest.

“Fuck it,” Catra threaded a hand through Adora’s hair - dislodging the pins keeping the style together, and pulled, meeting her with a rough kiss that seared through them both. Lips slid against each other before a tongue slid between Adora’s lips and demanded entrance.

Adora melted.

Moaning into Catra’s mouth, she felt herself slide down a few inches against the tree, letting it take her weight when Catra’s body moved away, only to press back up against her in a fashion that caught Adora’s dress against sensitive skin. Breath ragged, Adora shifted against both tree and body and whined softly.

Large ears catching every noise flick toward Adora before dropping back, Catra readjusted once more to drop a few inches, her arms sweeping Adora up a little higher and coaxing long muscled legs to wrap around her waist. “Just like old times,” Catra growled, lips latching back onto a tendon in Adora’s neck that screamed for her attention. “Do you want me hard or gentle,” she rasped, feeling Adora’s skin heat to a delicious degree and the new musk in the air only encouraging her to mark up that beautiful neck.

“Catra, please,” Adora begged, hands settling in Catra’s hair, holding her close while Catra sealed her lips against Adora’s neck and pulled, teeth digging into skin enough to pierce and everyone at the party will know just what happened when the She-Ra disappeared. “Just you.”

Mouth pulling away, Catra looked at Adora’s flushed face and smirked. She could feel Adora’s body heating up in her arms and the euphoria on the blonde’s face was enough to haunt Catra’s dreams for ages. “Drop a leg, Princess,” she commanded, feeling Adora slowly set a leg on the ground, but leaving her open enough for Catra to continue. “I hope you’re not attached to- you rebel.” Claws retracted when they encountered soft folds instead of a cloth barrier.

“They’d show,” Adora breathed, voice threatening to shatter from euphoria and heat, but she took the break, gasping when Catra’s fingers pushed through soaked and heated skin. 

“So sensitive,” Catra purred, reaching back up to kiss Adora as fierce as her fingers inside, curling up to press against Adora’s inner walls and coaxing gasps from her old friend. “Come on, Princess, show me what you’ve got,” Catra beckoned and pressed against that spot, feeling Adora’s hips tense around her hand whenever her thumb passed over a newly-exposed bundle of nerves. Increasing her hand’s pace, Catra thrust up into Adora until she felt the muscles begin to squeeze at her fingers.

And stopped moving. 

Loss colored her broken voice, Adora called to her and used her leg to press Catra closer, the hand pulling her hair and the other inside her were distractions enough but neither was doing anything, dammit. “Catra, please,” she begged when the kisses paused for breathing. 

“Hush,” the hand in Adora’s hair tugged hard enough to pull her head back, leaving her marked neck wide open for Catra’s next attack. “Not a word,” Catra pulled her fingers out of Adora, her purr shifted to a base growl when Adora’s hips chased her hand and Adora groaned at the loss. “Good girls only come when I let you.”

“Catra,” Adora let her other leg drop to the ground, only for Catra to hold it against her waist. “You’re stopping?”

“What did I just tell you?” The hand in Adora’s hair slid down to circle around her neck, claws extended to press against a vein. Catra’s hand squeezed hard enough to feel Adora’s breath catch. 

“Good girls only come when you let me,” Adora repeated lowly.

“Exactly,” Catra growled. Her hand dropping a few inches down Adora’s neck a, claws now circling around one of the two delicate straps holding the dress on Adora. “Now - you’re going to be a good girl and go back out there just like this.”

Would serve the oblivious idiot right for leaving her months ago. Never let it be said Catra couldn’t be petty on the best of days.

“I'm a wreck-” Adora tried to drop her leg again, feeling Catra dig a claw into her leg in warning and silencing her in an instant.

“Just. Like. This.” Catra enunciated each word, the underlying growl enough to prod Adora into action. “Good girl,” she did growl against Adora’s neck before dropping Adora’s leg and stepping away. “Remember, Adora. We’re not done,” she turned and walked out of the nook, laughing when Adora’s audible curse echoed from the tree.

“You- bitch”

Catra looked back at the massive tree and waited for Adora to leave the safety of the roots in the state Catra purposely left her in.

Only to curse when Adora did indeed leave, her heady scent tinged with arousal and quiet, destructive fury. The blond strode long, uncaring of everyone being able to see the glistening trails of essence down her thighs if they paid enough attention. 

Or had a working nose. 

Adora made her way to Perfuma and with an eye finding Catra in the crowd, kissed the Princess of Plumeria square on the mouth.

If that wasn’t a declaration of war, Catra wasn’t sure what was.

**Author's Note:**

> Never be friends with fic-writers. We use your kinks as fic fodder. :D


End file.
